The present invention relates to nozzles for a shower pipe to spray wash liquid onto a pulp mat.
Pulp is typically processed in mills by soaking or mixing wood pieces in tanks with chemicals that convert the wood pieces into pulp, and then bleaching pulp. The processing typically involves repeated stages of mixing the pulp with liquid and drawing the liquid out of the pulp by allowing the pulp to form mats on cylindrical vacuum drums. The pulp mats are washed by spraying wash liquid onto the mats. The wash liquid cleans chemicals out of the pulp mat. The wash liquid is sprayed from nozzles attached to liquid pipes spanning the width of the vacuum drums. There is a long felt need for liquid pipes and nozzle assemblies that uniformly spray wash liquid onto the mat and are inexpensive to manufacture and operate.